


Cramps and Hot Cocoa

by SharktasticAF



Series: Belleah Fluff [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharktasticAF/pseuds/SharktasticAF
Summary: Bella is on her period, Leah doesn't get them anymore and dotes on Bella. It's cute. I think.
Relationships: Leah Clearwater/Bella Swan
Series: Belleah Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106621
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Cramps and Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh hi. this is some nonsense that makes me happy enjoy

“Leah!” Bella whined from her position on the couch. Which was not a bad position to be in. She had at least 3 blankets wrapped around her legs and pillows strewn all over the couch and floor. On the coffee table in front of her she had cookies and candies and chocolates.

“Yes , light of my life?” Leah called back from the kitchen where she was hard at work boiling water.

“I miss you! Why’d you get up?”

“I got up because you wanted hot chocolate” she replied with a smirk while she waited patiently for the kettle to yell. 

“How was I supposed to know when I asked for hot chocolate, you would leave me?!” Bella was being very over dramatic and it made Leah smile. Leah had never been so wanted in anyone’s life before. Bella was a turning page. Leah kept smiling as the kettle began to scream indicating it was ready and Bella covered her ears until the kettle was removed from the stove. 

“You told me you wanted hot chocolate, how was I not supposed to bring you one?” Leah poured the hot water over the chocolate mix in two mugs and gave each a quick stir with the spoon beside the mugs. She picked up a mug in each hand and walked to the coffee table that sat right in front of the couch. She placed hers on the coffee table and put Bella’s directly in her hands. 

“It's hot,” she warned. 

“You’re hot,” Bella shot back. She secured her mug in her hands and inhaled deeply. “Thank you. But never leave me again! I missed you” 

Leah chuckled and moved to sit down next to Bella. Only to get tangled in the heating pad in the blankets.

“I’m not good enough to be your heating pad now?”

“You moved,” Bella pouted and put her mug down carefully in front of her on one of the coasters she had bought for the coffee table. “Here, let me help.” she slowly untangled Leah from her treacherous heating pad’s chord. Leah stood up straight for a second getting ready to sit back down and spoon her imprint but Bella grabbed her shoulders and worked her arms around her neck to pull her closer. 

“Bella, baby, light of my life,” Leah said from her now uncomfortable half-crouched half-kneeling position adjacent to the couch, “I can’t snuggle with you if I’m on the ground.”

Bella sighed in defeat but didn’t let go. Instead, she kissed Leah’s forehead, which caused her to strain upward a little. (Who gave Leah the right to be so tall?) Then she kissed her nose in a chaste peck before locking their lips together. When Bella finally relented and released Leah she was rewarded with a deeper kiss. Leah had her hand on Bella’s chin forcing her head to look up as Leah met her lips on every movement. Before the kiss could get more heated Leah stepped away. 

“What time is your dad getting home?”

“He shouldn’t be home until late, he’s at Billy’s the Mariners play in a few hours. Wouldn’t be surprised if he just stayed the night.”

“Good,” Leah chuckled. She hadn’t supported Bella’s plan to not tell her father they were together. It led to lots of sneaky kisses and quick movements on her part so Chief Swan wouldn’t catch on. There were plenty of advantages however, now that Bella had graduated, sleepovers with her best friend Leah happened to be very frequent.

Leah sidestepped to get around the coffee table and sat on the couch. She pulled Bella into her lap and laid on her side bringing Bella with her. Once they were adequately adjusted, Leah moved her hands to Bella’s front side and rubbed her stomach comfortingly. Bella hummed appreciatively and made grabby hands for her mug.

Leah reached over to the coffee table with little difficulty (Damn wolf height again!) and took a sip. 

“Mmm. This is good hot cocoa. I think I’ll drink all of it.” Leah said rather cavalierly while Bella looked on in shock. 

“But..but...it’s my hot chocolate.” Her shock turned to a pout and she made puppy dog eyes. “You made it for me.”

Leah rolled her eyes and handed the mug to Bella’s side-ways figure, always supporting the mug because Bella was clumsy and didn’t know how to use her body. Bella took a deep sip, (after blowing on it.) and hummed happily. She placed the mug back on the coaster and snuggled deeper into Leah. Leah was busy burying her face in Bella’s neck.

“When are you gonna be done?”

“Ready to jump my bones already I see,” Bella giggled and poked Leah’s nose. “That’s not very polite or romantic you know?”

“I always want to jump your bones but that’s not why I’m asking.” Leah looked up at her dreamily. “You usually hit me when I take your stuff, I like puppy dog eyes, how much longer can I leverage that?”

“ My period will be over in 4 days so you can be patient and now that I know you like pouting you’re only gonna get hit from here on out.” She said with a sneaky grin.

“Don’t hit me! I love you!” Leah pleaded from her place behind Bella.

Bella winced and tried to get up from the cuddle pile.

“Hold on! Where do you think you’re going?” Leah reinforced her grip around Bella’s waist and pulled her back down.

“Got cramps, I’m gonna get some tylenol.” 

“No leaving the snuggle now.” Leah reached into her pajama pants pocket and pulled out three tylenol. “I knew when you got the chocolate craving the cramps were coming. So you have no excuse to leave now!” She said proudly and thrust the tylenol capsules into Bella’s and before moving her hands back to Bella’s waist.

Bella looked surprised. No one had ever really thought ahead about her in that way. With everyone else, always dealing with the problem at the moment. She smiled wide. 

“Thank you.” She said before she downed the tylenol and took a cautious sip from her mug. She laid down and snuggled back into Leah. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” Leah said before reaching for the TV remote and pressing ‘Play’ on the remote and Happiest Season resumed. Who cares if it was June? Leah had sworn up and down that Bella looked a lot like Kristen Stewart and it was a lesbian movie so of course they would have to watch it. Leah was subconsciously rubbing Bella’s stomach with one hand and playing with her hair in the other. Leah didn’t get her period anymore so she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to dote on her girl every day, especially if she was going to hold on to Leah this tight. She smiled to herself.

They were so lost in the movie and each other when the door opened neither were prepared. Charlie stood in the doorway and hadn’t noticed their snuggling yet, he was speaking. 

“Billy had some counsel stuff so I came home to watch the game, oh. Leah didn’t know you were here. I’ll watch in my bedroom. When is dinner gonna be ready?” He asked Bella.

“Uhh.. 7:30?”

“Great, give me a shout. Nice to see you Leah.” He walked up the stairs and neither girl said anything until his door shut. 

“Do you think he knows?” Bella asked lamely.

“Definitely.” Leah affirmed and kissed Bella deeply.


End file.
